


but bby

by fullydone



Category: hxh
Genre: M/M, Other, Was bored, literally just shit, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullydone/pseuds/fullydone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	but bby

trashclown was waiting outside illumi's deparment.

He knocked the door.

"it is i" he said. Door opened.

"what u want now hisoka"

"i want you"

illumi had too much needles up his ass to handle the redhead.

"cant"

"but bby"

"i'm not your bby"

"but why not????"

"i'm too busy right now" a needle fell from behind his back.

"did that just pop out of ya ass?"

"no" shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck, he needed a excuse.

"it was your thirsty imagination"

"bby, u don't have to lie to me"

"stop calling me bby"

"its okay, everyone does it, i put a lot of things up my ass too"

"get the fuck out of here" illumi wanted to kill

"was you thinking 'bout me when you did it?"

"no, get out freak" illumi pushed hisoka and punched him so hard he knocked him out.

* * *

 

trashclown woke up in a pile of trash and dead bodys.

"not again".

**Author's Note:**

> this was shit and i'm gonna be waiting for ya'll in the very pits of hell.


End file.
